dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wow Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Droopy Larch, as Francis "Two-Gun" Crowley * Butch Binks, as Gerald "Killer" Chapman * Monk Crumm, as Locations: * , on | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | StoryTitle11 = Commando Yank: "Only Those Are Fit To Live Who Aren't Afraid To Die" | Editor11_1 = Rod Reed | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * his Commando Squad Villains: * ** Mueller Other Characters: * Yvonne Locations: * Occupied ** Belleaux * * ** *** Secret Commando Base Vehicles: * German Staff Car | Writer12_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler12_1 = Dave Berg | Inker12_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle12 = Spooks: "Rudolph the Assassin" | Editor12_1 = Rod Reed | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bensonhurst, Heavenly Messenger Boy Villains: * The Squire ** Rudolph *** Coco Other Characters: * Robert Lykes * Arnold Lykes * Rosalinde Locations: * * ** *** City of Kimbark | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = Phantom Eagle: "Defeats the Flying Radios" | Editor13_1 = Rod Reed | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Flogg Villains: * ** Herr Gorman *** his troops Other Characters: * U.S.Army Airmen ** Base Captain ** Ned Bates Locations: * ** USAAF airfield * ** St. Cygne Vehicles: * German radio-controlled robot fighter planes * Malone's home-made fighter plane | Writer14_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler14_1 = | Inker14_1 = | StoryTitle14 = Mr. Scarlet: "Mr. Scarlet Hooks the Hook" | Editor14_1 = Rod Reed | Synopsis14 = Brian Butler's eccentric old millionaire friend Enos Barclay decides to use his Last Will and Testament to teach his greedy quarreling relatives a valuable lesson in the value of cooperation, by leaving to each of them 1/5th of a torn-apart treasure map, leading to the hidden location of his assembled wealth. He leaves his yacht to his only true friend, Captain Jones, and Brian is the estate's executor; the money is hidden on Lonesome Island, on Lake Eerie. Still laughing over his own cleverness, Barclay chokes and dies. The relatives scheme and connive against each other, and one of them is murdered early on, by a hook-handed, peg-legged, patch-eyed criminal calling himself the Hook. This happens while he is on the telephone to Brian Butler, for whom the crook has a taunting message. Changing to Mister Scarlet and accompanied by Pinky, Butler acts on a hunch and hurries to the mansion home of another relative, Broadway actress Yvonne Peters. They arrive just in time to interrupt the Hook's attempted murder of Miss Peters, but in the scuffle the Hook gets away. The remaining relatives reluctantly attempt to cooperate, and combine their 4/5ths of the treasure map. They insist that trusted attorney Butler should accompany them to the island, and amid a windy storm, they go there in Captain Jones's inherited yacht. Uninvited Pinky Butler has also stowed away. Also aboard is the Hook, planning to terrorize the crew and imprison the passengers; he murders the yacht's First Mate en route to the island. Then he goes after Brian Butler, and gets ambushed and chased, but again the Hook gets away. After the First Mate's body is found, Butler has Captain Jones assemble the relatives in the yacht's lounge, and there for their benefit, he reviews the known facts. The three main suspects at this point are Jordan, Bullard, and Stone. While they are conversing, elsewhere on the yacht, Pinky encounters the Hook, who attempts and fails to murder him, then gets away. Next morning they reach the island, and Brian and Pinky go inland to find the treasure trove. As soon as they are out of sight they change identities. The Hook ambushes them and there's another fight, which the Hook loses. His prosthetic hand and leg devices turn out to be props, and the Hook himself is Captain Jones, a double-jointed former sideshow freak. The "treasure" turns out to be only a mocking note from old Enos Barclay, who turns out to have been bankrupt, owning only his big house and his big yacht at the time of his death. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Enos Barclay * Captain Jones * Yvonne Barclay Peters * Sleek Jordan * Bruce Bullard * Chuck Crane * Simon Stone * First Mate Locations: * , on * Lake Eerie ** Lonesome Island Items: * treasure map, in five pieces Vehicles: * steam-powered yacht | Notes = * Published bi-monthly. * Commando Yank shoots five soldiers dead. * Mister Scarlet: ** At the end of "The Gangsters From the Grave", the Croaker is reported to have died, by taking poison, in his cell. So he'll be back. ** At the end of "Mr. Scarlet Hooks the Hook", there is no possible way for the Hook to fail to figure out that Brian and Pinky are Mr. Scarlet and Pinky. * Spooks's villain, the swinish Rudolph, wears a monocle. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics was: ** "If You Win You Lose" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}